


Svalinn's Misadventures

by HufflepuffKat



Series: Tales of Svalinn and why she needs some serious therapy [3]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffKat/pseuds/HufflepuffKat
Summary: Created this work because right now the worlds a little dreary and I want to do what I can to cheer folks up.Svalinn is many things. Most of them get her into trouble.
Relationships: Sebas Tian (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader
Series: Tales of Svalinn and why she needs some serious therapy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Svalinn's Misadventures

On a seemingly ordinary day, on the 9th floor of Nazarick, Svalinn, the greatest tank in Nazarick, had decided to jump into the guilds pool, completely on a thoughtless whim. Unfortunately, this came with 5 problems.

  1. Svalinn did _not_ have the swim skill. In fact, it was unattainable for clockwork golem. Their base forms were made out of some of the heaviest metals in YGGDRASIL, and the Shitty Devs had found it realistic to make that one of the race’s drawbacks. It made up for the high defence stats and innate magic resistance So Svalinn sank directly to the bottom of the pool.
  2. The pool did not have stairs.
  3. After the Great Flooding Error of 1.16.4, the Shitty Devs had disabled all forms of teleportation when a player’s avatar was completely submerged underwater, as to avoid such a tragedy from ever happening again. So Svalinn couldn’t teleport out of the pool.
  4. Svalinn did not need to breathe. Not only was Svalinn a clockwork golem, but she was also an automaton, which alongside poison immunity, had suffocation immunity. Svalinn couldn’t drown her way out of this problem.
  5. The second most well-known thing about Svalinn was that she was **_stubborn_** , and she **_did not accept help_**. So even when a small crowd of guildmates had formed beside the pool, to both laugh at her expense and offer to help her out, she just sat there, pointedly ignoring them.



Momonga was _annoyed_ more than anything. The guild was supposed to be doing a dungeon raid right now, but instead, everyone was sticking around to try and help someone who was too childish to be helped.

“Calm down,” Touch-me said, starling Momonga a little, who hadn’t realised his friend was right behind him. “everyone’s getting a good laugh out of this, for one reason or another.”

“SVALINN!” Ulbert wailed over-dramatically, kneeling at the pool’s edge. “DO NOT FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR, TAKE MY HAND AND I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!”

Touch-me burst into laughter.

“He doesn’t realise that she’s too stubborn to even let _him_ help her,” Momonga chuckled along with his friend.

“Nope,” Touch-me replied, popping the ‘p’, “He still thinks her stubbornness is just a role-play thing.”

Momonga sighed. _Poor Ulbert_. He looked back at the time.

“11:23.” He grumbled.

“Ahhh, so that’s what it is,” Touch-me said, nudging Momonga’s ribs teasingly, “You’re itching to get to the dungeon.”

“Guilty.”

Touch-me let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine, I’ll get her out.”

“Huh?”

“[Reality Slash]” The laughter went silent as Touch-me made a series of attacks that cut though Svalinn’s defence and health until she died and sent back to spawn.

The silence continued.

Then the laughter came back twice as hard.

Svalinn reappeared.

“Touch-me! That cost me two levels.” She sounded upset.

“How else were you gonna get out of there? You sure weren’t letting Ulbert help you.”

“I would- I would have found a way.”

“Suuuuurrrrrreeee.”

* * *

The events of that day felt fresh in Ainz’ mind as he saw, for a second time, Svalinn at the bottom of the pool. How she got in there this time wasn’t completely clear. Everyone had [Message]ed him a reason for why it was their fault on his way down, begging to be punished greatly for their ‘sins’.

Demiurge, like his creator, was kneeling at the edge of the pool, making desperate pleas for her to allow him to help her out. Svalinn, like last time, was just stubbornly sitting there.

Ainz just sighed, as he approached the edge of the pool.

“Not this again.”

“Ainz-sama, has this happened before?” Aura asked, looking up at him.

Ainz nodded.

This cheered up the floor guardians.

“How did the Supreme Beings get Lady Svalinn out of the pool last time?” Shalltear asked, looking distraught.

“Touch-me had to kill her. So, obviously, that is not an option this time.” Ainz said, and the guardian’s shoulder’s dropped. Ainz looked at the pool again.

“We really should have built stairs out.”

Ainz began to consider methods of removing her without her co-operation. Surely there was a spell he had the could solve this simple problem. Unfortunately, it was more difficult than one would think. After the Great Flooding Error of 1.16.4 and the Water Glitching of 1.23.11, the Shitty Devs had been increasingly wary of water manipulation in YGGDRASIL. The only spells he knew of that could affect this much water were freezing spells.

He could have Cocytus freeze the water. Svalinn would be trapped in the ice, but Ainz was sure she had some sort of immunities that would prevent her from dying in it. She had spent most of her time on Cocytus’ floor after all.

Then it was just a matter of transporting the ice to somewhere the water could drain out, and melting it. Ainz might be able to manipulate [Greater Gate] to transport the ice outside, and Demiurge could melt it easily.

As Ainz was just about to give the order to Cocytus, Sebas entered the room. The butler of steel looked right into the pool and frowned. Sebas looked up and towards Ainz, bowing deeply.

“Forgive me for my lateness, Lord Ainz.”

“It is fine,” Ainz dismissed. His plan still lingered in the back of his head but he was curious. The guardians each resembled their creators greatly, and it was Sebas’ creator that had got her out last time. Ainz wanted to observe Sebas for a little and see what he does.

Sebas looked down at the water again, troubled.

“Lady Svalinn,” He said gently, but loud enough for her to hear.

Surprisingly Svalinn looked up, and the two just… stared at each other. There were no words. Just Sebas’ troubled frown and Svalinn’s forever neutral face, before finally, her shoulder’s slacked.

Sebas took off his blazer and gloves, rolling up his sleeves. He dipped his hands into the water, and reluctantly, Svalinn reached up and took them, and he pulled her out.

Ainz saw several flashes of green cover his vision.

_What the hell just happened?! How did- how did Sebas just do that?_

Sebas, like Touch-me, was a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
